


Sky Over Galantos

by JediDryad



Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [19]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Escape, F/M, Flying the Falcon, Sealed With A kiss, Short & Sweet, Teamwork, february fluff, mechanical problems, mission with the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: Han is injured after the gang escapes from a pirate base. Luke and Mara need to work together to fly the Falcon and get everyone safely to hyperspace.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	Sky Over Galantos

“Chewie! Get Han!”

The tone of Leia’s shout was more revealing than she likely expected as the Wookiee came barreling full tilt down the ramp and cradled the ex smuggler in his arms. They headed for the med bunk.

“Get us out of here!”

Her orders were unnecessary. Luke and Mara were already most of the way to the cockpit.

“Flown a YT-1300 lately?” he asked as he started a power up sequence. The engine whirred to life with a mild wheeze and a distinctive rattle that resolved itself into a low roar.

“Not lately”, she admitted. She was surveying the systems around her as Luke got them in the air faster than she would expect for a ship of this size. 

“I doubt it would matter if I’d certified on one though. This control panel doesn’t look like anything else I’ve ever seen.”

“I know. Push the big blue button, will ya?”

“Sure.”

She punched it and then grabbed for a hand hold as she almost hit the floor.

“Sorry, should have warned you.” he was preoccupied

“Thrusters big and blue. Got it. I thought this thing was only a mess on the outside.”

“Don’t tell Han.” Luke’s tone was more amused than scolding.

“Oh I’ll tell him.” she muttered surveying the viewscreen and trying not to think too much about the fiery inferno they’d left behind. 

“When he wakes up, I’ve got a whole lecture prepared.”

Luke reached over and squeezed her hand briefly. She caught his eye and squeezed back.

The ship shuddered. They weren’t safe yet.

“Kriff, Skywalker, where are the shields?”

“Over there.” 

He pointed to a set of controls that looked like they’d been salvaged from a Thunderclap.

“Sithspawn!”

“I know, but he says they’re the best.”

She quickly set them up, maximizing the rear shields to buy them as much time as possible.

“Well he’s right, but what the kriff did he do to make them compatible with the Corellian engineering?”

Luke shrugged and she watched him work through a series of controls that looked remarkably like they were hotwired and held together with spacers’ tape and binary switches.

“What do those do?”

“They’re supposed to bring the navicomputer on line.”

The rear shield status panel shifted from green to yellow.

“Supposed to huh?”

Luke looked a little pained. She watched as he opened a panel and peered in at a mess of wires.

“I’m going to the quad guns.” she declared.

“I don’t know what Han’s done with them lately.”

“I’ll go find out.”

“You know how to get there?”

“I fired them over Almania.”

He glanced up at her and the look on his face was pure gratitude.

She took off for the tunnel and climbed the ladder.

Remembering how long the system took to come online the last time, and pointedly not thinking about how the set of controls had blown up in her hands, Mara flipped the start up switch before she settled into the seat restraints. The ancient headset smelled acrid, like sweat and fear.

The targeting computer came on line and she swore at the sheer number of blips in range.

Damned pirates! They wouldn’t give up. She supposed she wouldn’t either were their positions reversed, but Black Hammer was unlikely to gain her sympathies any time soon, especially with the amount of blood Solo had lost.

She took out three of them before Luke was finally able to get the navicomputer to cooperate. The stars faded to starlines and they were gone.

Mara let out a deep breath.

She climbed back down the ladder and made her way slowly back to the cockpit. The adrenaline was fading, reminding her that, while they were all in better shape than Han, she probably wasn’t entirely unscathed.

Sure enough, Luke met her in the corridor.

“Han’s doing okay.”

“Oh good.” 

She felt a little wobbly on her feet. Luke pulled her into a hug and they held on for a moment, glad everyone was out of danger at last.

“You got a little singed”, he murmured, stroking a hand along her hair. She didn’t stop him. It felt surprisingly nice to be cuddled by Luke Skywalker. She wasn’t certain how she’d missed the opportunity before now.

“Does it look bad?”

He smiled down at her.

“No. You look perfect.”

And he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Galantos is, among other things, the recorded headquarters of the Black Hammer pirates. They are the faceless enemies of choice for this vignette.


End file.
